


Savages

by fangirlfiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlfiction/pseuds/fangirlfiction
Summary: Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers please the reader in different ways, a Stucky x reader story based off of the movie/book Savages.Warnings: NSFW, 18+ only! Swearing, mentions of oral sex (female receiving), DP, mentions of choking, pretty much just smut tbhWord count: 3023





	Savages

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Hello all! This is my first ever piece I’ve posted and my first ever smut piece! I’m hecka nervous to post this, so please leave me feedback and let me know what you think!

_Bucky is a killer. He came back to us with a lot of nightmares and no soul._

Bucky’s flesh hand gripped the back of the couch tightly, the movement of his hips shifting the couch from its spot in the living room at Stark Tower. The rest of the Avengers were away on a mission, and you and Bucky had taken advantage of the empty tower by christening every room that you could. You involuntarily shudder at the memory of you and Bucky in the kitchen the night before, your walls clenching when you remember the feeling of Bucky bending you over the marble counter and fucking you there.

Bucky’s metal hand tightens slightly around your neck, bringing your thoughts back to him. You are both covered in a light layer of sweat, the intensity of your time together starting to settle in your body already. One of your hands flies to his shoulder when he hits your sweet spot, a moan escaping from between your lips. Your nails dig into the flesh of his shoulder, and you look up at Bucky’s face and see his eyes are focused somewhere above your head.

_He is always trying to fuck the memories out of himself._

You reach your other hand up to rest on his cheek, and he lowers his eyes to look at you. You smile at him softly and he moves his hand from the couch to the space between your bodies, instantly finding your clit. You moan out again, as his fingers bring you closer to release. You feel the familiar sensation pulling from within you, and you manage to gasp out, “I’m close.”

Bucky leans down and pulls you into a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue, while quickening the pace of his hips and fingers. You close your eyes and throw your head back with a loud moan, Bucky’s name falling from your lips as you fall into your orgasm. You hear Bucky’s release follow soon after yours, and he collapses on top of you, careful not to crush you. You lay next to each other on the couch, panting hard and trying to regain your composure.

It’s only a moment before Bucky is standing and pulling his shirt and jeans back on. He was rarely one for after sex cuddling.

“The team should be arriving soon.” Bucky says, kissing you on your forehead before turning to leave the room.

You smiled at that thought, because that meant that Steve would be home soon. You stood and pulled your sundress back over your head, walking to the mirror in the corner of the room. Your neck and chest were covered in love marks, and you could see light bruises beginning to form from the pressure of his fingers. You tried to smooth your hair down a little to hide the evidence of what you had been doing the last week, but quickly gave up when you realized that there was no use.

You turned and left the room, deciding to find Bucky. He was sitting in a small room that him and Steve often used as a study, a file open on the desk in front of him. You walked inside and curled up comfortably in the chair that sat across from the desk, watching him as he studied the file. You must have dozed off at some point, because you jolted awake at the sound of a car door.

_Steve._

You grinned at Bucky who smiled back at you, and you went flying down the stairs and out the door to find him. You stood at the edge of the driveway and looked between the various vehicles gathered there, searching for a familiar head of dirty blond hair. You spotted him getting out of a black SUV, pulling his sunglasses off as he did. You took off running towards him, happily exclaiming, “Steve!”

Steve turns in your direction and his face lights up when he sees you. He catches you easily when you launch yourself at him, and you wrap your legs and arms around him in a welcoming hug. He kisses you softly and then pulls away to look at you.

“My beautiful angel.” You smile at the nickname and kiss him again.

“I missed you, Steve.” He sets you on the ground softly, your bare feet connecting with the warm concrete beneath you. Steve puts his arm around you and leads you to the front door, eager to get inside.

“I missed you too, angel. Where’s our brooding soldier?”

You’re about to answer him when Bucky emerges from the door that you were both approaching. Steve and Bucky grin at each other and come together in a tight hug as you say, “Speak of the devil.”

Bucky pulls back and asks Steve, “How was your trip?”

Steve shrugs and replies, “It was fine. I’ll tell you both about it later, but first I need to soak in a bath. I got my ass kicked out there, and I’m feeling it today.”

For the first time you notice the cuts and bruises peppering his skin and peeking out from beneath his shirt. Bucky replies, “Yeah, you go ahead. I’m going to go down to the lab to look at a few things, and we’ll talk business later.”

Steve nods and pats Bucky on the back as he walks by him. You run upstairs ahead of Steve, preparing a bath as he dropped his bags and rid himself of his clothes. You kissed him on the cheek as you walked by saying, “Call me if you need me.”

Your feet had just touched the carpet in the room connected to the bathroom when you heard, “y/n? I need you.”

You turned around and walked back into the bathroom, to see a very naked Steve laying in the tub and smiling at you lazily. You walked over to the tub and kneeled down next to it, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him as you do. He turns to you and smiles, and you make a split-second decision to join him in the tub. You step inside, careful to avoid stepping on him, and drape yourself on top of him, water splashing onto the floor around you.

“y/n!” Steve starts to protest, but you cut him off with a kiss.

“I missed you so much.”

Steve smiles at you again, his eyes full of love and says, “Say it again.”

You lean in and kiss his lips again, pulling away slightly to say, “I.”

You move down to his neck, whispering against his skin, “Missed.”

You slide down a little further, to the hollow of his throat, a place that always got him aroused. You dip your tongue into the hollow, your tongue met with a few drops of water. “You.”

Steve pulled you back up to his lips, pulling you into a kiss with a lot more urgency. You smiled into the kiss, your tongues fighting for dominance as he pulled you into him, wrapping your legs around his waist. He lifted you out of the tub, carefully stepping onto the tile, never breaking our kiss. He walked you into the joining room, and set you on the bed softly. He pulled your soaking wet dress over your head, and you leaned back into the pillows as he slowly slid your underwear down your legs.

With your underwear tossed to the side, he kisses his way back up your leg, lifting it for deeper access as he slides into you with a moan. He pulls you up and holds you close, slowly rolling his hips as he kisses you softly.

_We all love each other. So much. We all trust each other._

Steve continues to thrust into you, picking up the pace but touching you softly, like you are fragile. You feel a different kind of buildup within you when you orgasm with Steve. It’s slower and lighter, but still leaves you slightly dizzy and breathless. Steve finishes at the same time you do, his hand caressing your cheek as he mutters your name. You both collapse back onto the bed together, holding each other and kissing lazily.

_Bucky is cold metal, Steve is warm wood. Bucky fucks, Steve makes love. Bucky is earth, and Steve, spirit. And I love them both._

. . . .

You all go out to dinner that night to celebrate Steve’s return and the fact that you are all together again. Steve rarely went on missions without you and Bucky, so the last week had been difficult on all of you. Steve is halfway through his story about what happened on the mission when a waiter drops his tray a few tables over. The crash alarms Bucky and he pulls you down low with him, withdrawing his gun as he does. He surveys the room and realizes it was a waiter, and he looks embarrassed as Steve joins you both under the table.

“Is the threat under control, soldier?” Steve asks, and you all laugh in response.

Everyone agrees that they’re ready to go home, slightly tipsy and full of good food. The ride back to the tower is silent, the air heavy with sexual tension. The dampness between your legs foreshadows the night ahead. You arrive back to the tower in a flurry of laughter, the result of something Bucky had said. Bucky pulls you out of the car bridal style, and passes you to Steve, and you all shush each other’s laughter, worried you’ll wake up the other Avengers.

You step into the elevator with the boys right behind you, and decide to take them to the roof. It was too nice of a night to spend it indoors. The elevator dings and you all step out, impressed with the scene in front of you.

Tony had furnished the roof, of course, and it was more elaborate than what was probably necessary. There was a long red couch in front of you, with a lounge connected on the end that could easily sleep 5 people. You noticed Bucky’s smirk when he saw it. There were string lights all around you, and a few smaller lamps scattered sporadically. You reached into your bag and pulled out a bottle of tequila that you had secretly snagged from the bar on the way up, and you held it up for the boys to see. They both laughed, and you all went and made yourselves comfortable on the couch.

You had been sitting on the couch and drinking for the last few minutes, mostly talking about nothing. But a shift in the air made you more aware, and you turned to look at Bucky, who was staring at you intensely. His hand moved to your wrist and ghosted over it lightly, his fingertips barely touching your skin. You turned to look at Steve to see if he noticed when you felt Steve’s hand running up and down your thigh lightly. You pulled Steve into a kiss first, and Bucky placed open mouth kisses on your shoulder behind you. You run your hand up Bucky’s thigh as you kiss Steve, letting it rest on his hardening bulge.

You turn to Bucky and begin to kiss him, and you feel Steve’s hand run up your side until it reached your breasts. He begins kneading them in his hands, and you moaned into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky used your moan as an opportunity to slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss. You pull back as you feel Steve lean closer, and you moan again as you watch Bucky pull Steve in for a kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance.

You quickly stand up and move over to the large lounge, kneeling on it as you pull your dress off over your head, revealing nothing underneath. Steve and Bucky look at each other and grin, and both look at you hungrily, pulling their shirts off as they come closer to you. Bucky reaches you first and pulls you in for a rough kiss, and pure animal instincts begin to take over your brain. You run your hands down Bucky’s chest, stopping when you reach the top of his jeans. You quickly find the button and his zipper, and you push his jeans as far down his thighs as you can. Bucky pulls back to kick them off the rest of the way, and you feel Steve kneeling on the couch behind you. He pulls you back to him slightly, and your back makes contact with his bare chest. He begins sucking on the skin at your neck as he runs his hands all over your body, and you moan at the sensation. Bucky comes towards you again and begins kissing you, and you palm his erection over his boxers, causing him to moan in response.

Steve’s hand slips down between yours and Bucky’s bodies and his fingers graze lightly over your clit. You tense at the feeling, pulling away from Bucky and grinding down to make more contact. Steve spins you to face him, and you kiss him as he slides his fingers between your folds. You moan into his mouth as his fingers begin working on you, sliding between your folds and hooking up to connect with your sweet spot. You pull away from Steve to focus on grinding onto his hand and you hear soft moans behind you. You turn to look at Bucky with heavy eyes, and you see him palming at his erection over his underwear at the sight of you and Steve.

You reach back to pull Bucky closer to you, and you grind onto his erection in time with Steve’s fingers. Steve is watching you both with lust blown eyes, touching himself at the sight of you both beginning to come undone. You feel the familiar build within you and manage to mutter out Steve’s name as you come all over his hand. Steve pulls his fingers from you and holds them up to you, and you lick and suck his fingers clean of your juices.

You turn and pull Bucky into a rough kiss, and then lean back again to allow the boys to make out above you. They both pull back and slide off their underwear, their cocks springing free. You lick your lips at the sight, and they both notice, causing them to chuckle. Steve comes to lay behind you, pulling you back to him to lean on his chest. He pulls your legs apart and holds them there, leaving you spread eagle in front of a smiling Bucky. Bucky situates himself between your legs, eager to taste you.

Your back arched off of Steve as soon as Bucky’s tongue dipped between your folds. Steve began leaving marks on your neck and kneading your breasts in his hands as Bucky’s tongue pushed inside of you. Bucky licked up to your clit, sucking on it when he reached it. You moan out obscenely, wondering briefly if anyone can hear you up here. You lose your train of thought when the fingers of Bucky’s metal hand push inside of you and curl up, while his tongue focuses on your tiny bud of nerves. Instinct causes you to grind down on Bucky’s face, unashamed as you fuck his tongue. You feel Bucky’s smile between your legs, and you know that he’s loving this. You hear Steve panting slightly behind you and realize that when you grind down on Bucky’s face, your skin catches on Steve’s erection.

You continue on in your motions, the feel of Steve’s hands and Bucky’s tongue too much, and you come suddenly. You clench your eyes close and ride out the wave, and you feel Bucky lapping up your juices. Before you have even finished riding out your orgasm, Steve lifts you forward and Bucky grabs you, pulling you on top of him. You lean down and kiss Bucky as you straddle him, tasting your juices on his tongue. You feel Steve adjusting himself behind you, and you felt him reach down to your pussy and use your juices to lubricate his cock and your hole.

You pulled back from kissing Bucky, and they both slide into you at the same time, moaning as they do. They pause to give you time to adjust, but you are so eager to continue that you roll your hips to urge them to move. They both pull out and slide back in slowly, and Bucky allows Steve to set the pace. Steve pulls himself to you, gripping your hips. And Bucky lifts his hips to thrust into you, his eyes watching you the entire time. Bucky reaches between you and begins rubbing your clit when he feels Steve speed up, and you are shocked that your body can manage another orgasm, yet you feel it building within you. All 3 of you are panting loudly, and the boys moan when they feel each other moving within you.

Steve comes undone first, snapping his hips into yours quickly, his orgasm pushing you into yours. Your eyes roll back into your head with the power from it, and you yell out Steve and Bucky’s names amongst a string of curse words. The tight clenching of your walls sends Bucky over last, and you all collapse in a panting heap, seeing stars.

Steve is the first to speak. “If this is the kind of welcome home I get after a mission away from you two, I’m going to leave more often!”

You giggle at this and curl up on Bucky’s chest, and Steve wraps his arms around you, snuggling close. You thought about the beauty of sleeping with both Steve and Bucky, and how they both almost became one man. Bucky would cuddle afterwards, and was careful to make sure you were ready for them both. Steve became rougher, and loved to take you from behind. They were interesting like that. Dynamic.

You all fell asleep on the roof that night, exhausted from the days activities and tangled up together, and you wondered how you had gotten so lucky to have them both.


End file.
